The Biggest Load You've Ever Heard
by KellyLovesR5
Summary: After reading Louis' harsh tweet that "Larry is the biggest load of bullshit he's ever heard," Harry is infuriated. In classic Harry style, he yells and throws things, ultimately intimidating Louis. Will the closeted couple be able to work it out? Larry. One-Shot. Rated T for language.


**The Biggest Load You've Ever Heard**

Louis finally came in at about 1:00 AM. Harry was sitting in the recliner, watching him. Harry's eyes pierced through the darkness as if his anger were a knife to the air. Louis inhaled a tight breath.

"Biggest load you've ever heard, huh?" Louis could see the affliction in Harry's eyes. "Harry," he started, but he was cut off. "No, Louis," Harry grumbled. His voice was already reaching that lower register as he stood. "I don't even want to hear it." Harry turned away from him in a classic fashion and Louis' eyes begged an allowance for explanation. "But Harry-" Louis didn't really know what to say. He wanted to tell Harry that the tweet was just meant to keep the fans down so that management would calm down. But, Louis could never quite breathe right when Harry was angry. Harry quickly spun to face him. "You want to talk about it, Louis? Fine, let's talk about it." Louis' stomach dropped as he listened to the tone of Harry's voice. It had scared him at times, and never more so than tonight.

"I just-" Louis began. Harry immediately scoffed at him, cutting him off again. "You just what, Lou? You went and tweeted it without even saying a damn word to me and then you just expect me to be okay with it?! What the hell, Lou?" Louis hadn't expected the curse words to come so quickly. Harry must be pretty upset. "I'm sorry, I should have talked with you first," he said. Harry's head snapped up before Louis had finished. His eyes hit Louis' like a sharp dagger. "Are you, Lou? Are you?" Louis could feel the anger rising in Harry's voice. He quickly found himself speechless. And at exactly the wrong time.

Harry gritted his jaw at the absence of a reply and wrapped his fingers around the edge of the low coffee table. Louis' stomach sank before he heard the glass suddenly hit the floor. "All this time, Louis," Harry said with a placid and eerie kind of calm, "You've been leading me to believe that you were in love with me." Louis' eyes melted at Harry's words. "No, Harry, I'm still in love with you," he managed. It had just always been hard to say it.

Louis felt his voice and a small bit of confidence growing back. "I'll always be in love with you," he said. Somehow, his words didn't seem to reach Harry, who was still brooding in the living room. Louis crossed the room and stood in front of him. "Do you hear me? I will always be in love with you," he said. Harry shrank away from him. He clenched his hands in his coat pockets. He hadn't bothered to change when he had gotten home.

Harry gritted his teeth. "Don't come near me, Louis," he said. "I don't want to hurt you." Louis gave a small gasp, as if he would say something. Harry heard the air popping in an "ah" in the back of Louis' throat. But, Harry looked up at him and Harry's stare immediately sent Louis over to the recliner. Louis brought one knee up to his chest and wrapped the other foot in front of his ankle in the chair. His hands intertwined just above his ankles.

Then, Harry was off again. He turned to stare into Louis' eyes. "Do you really think you're happy with her, Louis? Do you?!" Louis remembered typing the tweet, how he had hated lying to everyone. "Should I just accept that, too?" Harry was choking back tears despite all of his rage. And, Louis could tell. "Harry, no. Why would you-" Louis was quickly stifled by Harry's screaming. "Because this is what we do every day! You go off to have fun with her and I'm left watching and trying to remember that it isn't real!" Louis' eyes sunk to the floor. Oh. "Well, it isn't, Harry," was all he could manage to mumble.

"Yeah? Because none of them think that!" Harry felt a well of anger bubbling in his chest. He closed his eyes for a moment, hoping that he wouldn't physically harm Louis. "They all think that you're happy with her and that I'm just the best friend who doesn't cry when his world is ripped away from him!"

Louis felt himself beginning to fall apart. He hated that management had made Harry hurt so much. "I don't want to do this, Harry. You don't deserve this." Harry glared at him. "You're fucking right I don't deserve this! It's just that what I feel is _wrong_, and no one can change that!"

Louis finally got up from the recliner. "Bullocks," he said as he crossed over to Harry. "What you feel is NOT wrong and I know it because I feel it too." Louis quickly slid his left hand into Harry's curls and pulled his face towards him. "It's right and it will always be right," he said as he leaned the tip of his nose against Harry's.

Louis thought that he could overtake Harry by sheer force, but he was wrong. Harry glared at him and pushed him easily away. "Stop touching me, Louis," he said. Harry got a sick feeling whenever Louis came near him. Like he could be ripped away from him at any time. Harry turned away from him and then stared over at the wall.

Louis felt the pressure of Harry's hand against his chest, but he dove in again anyway. "No, Harry," he said. He wrapped his arms around Harry from behind and slid his hands down in between his legs. "I can't stop touching you, because you're mine," he said. Harry groaned at him. "Yeah, but you're not mine," he answered. Harry tried to pull away and Louis wasn't strong enough to hold him.

So, Louis tried vocal coercion. "Harry, I just want to be with you," he said. Harry tensed and turned toward him. "Yeah? Well, maybe I don't know if I can do this anymore, Lou."

Louis' eyes widened and his heart sank in his chest. "What," he managed to ask. Harry frowned. "You heard what I said." Louis couldn't believe it. "Harry, you're not-"

Harry didn't want to hear him begging.

"I don't want to hurt like this anymore," he said. Louis could feel a knot growing in his chest. "Please, don't go," he said. Harry's eyes grew fierce again. "Do you think I want to leave," he yelled. Louis tensed up a little and looked up at him. "Harry, please-" Harry just couldn't be stopped.

"No, Louis, don't beg me," he said. "Because I'm fucking done. I'm done with having to hide my feelings for you and pretending like it doesn't hurt. I'm done with feeling that pang of guilt when you come home and her smell is on your shirt!" Louis watched as Harry stormed around the room. He was acting as though he were packing, but he didn't really get anything done. Louis' eyes begged in place of his voice. "Harry, I couldn't stand to let you leave," he said, and Harry whipped around to face him. "Really, Lou? Because I watch you leave every other day and I have to let my heart rip out so that you can go and be with her."

Louis felt his heart sink in his chest and his breathing become shallow. He knew that he was starting to cry. "You never told me you felt that way, Harry." Somehow, Louis didn't think that his reprimanding tone would help the situation. Harry stared back at him. "You never asked," he said simply. Louis tried anger this time. "How was I supposed to know you were hurting, Haz? You've done such a fucking good job of hiding it!" Harry's eyes grew wide as he stared into Louis'. The tactic hadn't worked. Harry started to scream again. "Yeah, well I've had a lot of good fucking practice, don't ya think?"

Louis gasped, unsure of what to say. "I-" Harry just turned away, tears forming in his eyes. "Bye, Lou." Harry turned and walked out, shutting the door tightly behind him. Louis stood there for a minute, staring into space. He was in complete shock.

Harry felt his stomach drop as his body began to succumb to his sobs. He wiped his nose with the back of his wrist, sniffled, and continued down the hallway, merely staring into the distance. Harry reached into his pocket to call Niall. _He would understand,_ Harry thought. Suddenly, Harry heard a yell from behind him.

Snapping back into reality, Louis jumped towards the door and ran out of the room. Turning, Louis caught sight of Harry's dark coat. He was near the end of the hallway. "Harry, wait," Louis screamed, unsure if it would work. Harry turned back and gave him a pointed, but masked glare. He didn't dare show his true feelings outside of closed doors. Louis began running towards him, and Harry just spun forward and continued walking. Harry was confident with the distance between them and he only picked up his pace a bit. His stomach curled at the idea of never having Louis chasing after him and smiling in the halls again.

Turning into the elevator, Harry sighed as he pushed the button for the lobby floor. Shrugging, he reached for his phone to call Niall again, and only got out a few syllables before the sobs took over. Niall just sighed into the receiver. "I know," he said. The elevator bell dinged, and Harry huffed his way towards the front door. Then, Harry felt a blow to his chest. Louis had wrapped his arms around him and pounced him down onto the floor, without warning and for everyone to see. Harry's phone was slung to the side as he opened his hands in surprise and an ill-fitted attempt to catch himself. Louis pulled away, happy with his success but not really showing it. His eyes were already tear-stained, too. "Please don't leave," he begged as Harry turned over and looked up at him.

Faintly, Harry could hear Niall's voice over the phone. "What's going on," Niall asked. "Are you okay?" Harry couldn't bring any of his muscles to move. "Louis, what are you doing," he seethed. "There are cameras here." In the nearby background, Harry could hear the remaining bits of a television report live taping. Louis only settled in around him. "Just don't go," he pleaded. Harry's heart began to race as Niall's voice raised over the telephone. "Harry, I'm coming over! Don't move," he said. Harry couldn't bring himself to do anything. Caught in this moment, he felt like he had what he had always wanted. To be completely in the open with Louis, loving him and everything about him. He also felt like he was committing the forbidden sin, showing his love for someone that he could never really have.

Exhaling the slightest bit, Harry reached for his phone. His voice was low and cordial as he spoke. "Niall, don't come over. I'm fine. Louis just – apologized. I think that I'm staying with him tonight," he said. Harry stared with dark green eyes and a half love-drunk gaze into Louis' heartfelt blues. Louis exhaled and did the only thing that he knew to do. He whispered a sobbing, "Thank you," and then leaned in and kissed Harry's lips. Harry's eyes shot open, realizing the public setting, but he melted into Louis' deep and passionate kiss. He lazily pressed the "End Call" button on his phone and set it aside in his pocket. He wrapped his hands into Louis' hair and stood, carrying him back up to their flat.

The next morning, Louis laid lazily on the bed, curled into Harry's arm as the sun steeped brightly over their high windows. Harry's eyes slipped open, and he saw that Louis was restfully scrolling through his phone notifications. Louis glanced over and smiled when he saw Harry's half-opened eyes. "Look, Harry," he said, showing him the phone. "They've started a new trend." Harry leaned over Louis' shoulder and read the train of words against the hashtag. He smiled. "I still ship bullshit."


End file.
